


Caught in the Middle

by slowtownwhxre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dark Percy, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sad Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownwhxre/pseuds/slowtownwhxre
Summary: Set not long after the giant war, the Seven, Nico and Thalia have to go to Hogwarts. No one knows about them being demigods, except the teachers, and the order. But how will the cope so far from home? Not one student knows about them coming, but how long will they be able to protect Harry, seeing as the Golden Trio are always nosing about.





	1. Aawake at Night

**Hey, this is also on fanfic.net, so it’s not stolen. This is actually me haha.**

**Aawake at Night ~ half•alive**

**(None of these characters are mine blah blah the storyline is mostly mine apart from sections of Harry Potter n the like background storyline of Harry n Co.)**

**Enjoy, Lovelies**

* * *

 

** Annabeth POV: **

Percy was sprawled on the bed, legs laying out both ways like a starfish. He was fiddling with a game on his phone, turning the phone at all angels, trying to win. He had earbuds in his ears, blasting music that he was bopping his head along to, singing lyrics softly. He was grinning a bit and then frowning when he lost.

"Are you watching me?" He turned his phone off, taking out an earbud to hear me.

"Maybe." I hum in response, looking at the golden laptop sitting on my legs. Percy hits me softly with his hand. "You're too cute to not watch." He hits me again, putting the earbud down, but still listening with one.

"These Bleachers folk are really good."

"Hm?"

"The ones from that movie about the gay kid. You loved them in the movie." I smiled at him. He was sweet with his music. It was a massive outlet for him, and his phone seemed to be glued to his side now, one or two earbuds always in his ears, blasting some type of music that ranged from Paramore to the Front Bottoms to weird Australian artists that no one else knew of but he thrived off.

A high pitched whistled sounded, Percy, flinching at the sound; "You good love?"

"Yeah, it's just, a reminder." He faded off slighting, putting the phone down and turning on his bed to look at me, his eyes flicking around my face. "Hm, my chest feels really tight." His face is screwed up a bit, as he turned into the bed.

"Breathe, remember? With me," Percy rolls onto his back, focusing on my mouth and chest, as I breathe overly heavily, so it's easier for him to follow. It doesn't seem to be working, as panic runs across his face as his breathing begins to go faster and faster.

With a scream from a kid outside, he's sent back. Flinging his phone aside, ripping tearing the earbuds out of his ear.

He sat up straight, his eyes glazed over completely, but he was alert. He was back there. His head flicking left and right, before jumping off the bed, and looking again.

"Annabeth?" His voice was strained and terrified.

"I'm here." I wanted to grab his shoulder, slowly shake him back to reality. But we had both learnt that the hard way. We had both learnt that shaking someone back from a flashback was a bad idea, and would only increase the issue.

Percy jumps down, grabbing the mass of his dirty clothes, grabbing some, calling my name.

"Percy, I'm here. Feel the ground. It's hard. It's not moving. There's no dirt here. You're touching clothes, feel how soft they are. Breathe in, the air is clean and fresh. You're home. You're at camp half-blood. You're safe. You're here with me."

His panicked eyes turn to me, reaching out and touching my shoulder, dragging slowly up my neck, to touching my check. He rubbed circles on my check, trying to slow his own ragged breathing, trying to calm himself.

"I can't see you. But I can feel you."

"Can I touch you?" He nods slowly, holding out his other hand. Slowly, very slowly, I reach out and touch his shaking, sweaty hand. Slowly bringing it into mine, rubbing circles on his palm.

It took ten minutes to completely calm him down. Ten minutes before his head was resting on my shoulder, and his breathing as back to being mostly even. Tears began to fall slowly from his eyes, soaking my (well his) shirt.

"M'sorry." He mumbles. I shake my head.

"Don't be," I reply. He nods slowly, "I love you so much. And you're okay. I'm okay. We are safe. We are together. Nothing can touch us anymore. I swear on river Styx that we will always be together. Until the end."

"Until the end." He replies, his voice rough.

We sit together on the floor, legs wrapped around each other's bodies, heads on each other's shoulders. Percy near falling asleep, his breathing so even and calm. Whenever he was falling asleep he would kiss my neck, my shoulders, all extremely calmly. Us half asleep was us before. Us cuddling on the floor was raw and was old. It was comfortable, familiar.

It was before.

It was us laughing together, Percy's arm always hung lazily over my shoulder, grinning at jokes that were funny to us then. It was us giggling as we kissed, Percy kissing my neck, my shoulder, my hands. It was us laying in beds on the ship, drawing circles on each other. It was Percy playing the piano, me sitting against it letting the soft, yet powerful music take over it. It was us together, being together. Feeling together.

It was us.

Percy is basically asleep by the time the door flies open, banging harshly on its hinges and the wall. Percy wakes with a start, him cringing into me, me cringing into him. Tartarus is flashing before my eyes. The sounds, the screams, the dirt, the fire. It's real. And it's there. The feeling of the falling before is almost overwhelming. It's near impossible to pull myself out, but Percy's grip on my shoulder, his knees pressed into my sides bring me back.

"Babe?" He mumbles. I pull myself into him a bit closer, focusing completely on my breathing. Calming myself. "Are. You. Fucking. Insane?" He hisses. I turn my head to watch Piper shake her head slowly, and Jason standing, watching us both cautiously.

"We didn't think that you'd be here." He mumbles.

Percy tenses in my arms; "Exactly. You didn't think. Are you fucking kidding me?" Percy's voice was rising with each word in anger. "We went through complete hell on earth. What the hell possessed you to go 'oh! Let's go burst into Percy's cabin! Which, surprise, surprise, Percy and Annabeth will be in. But it's fine!'"

"It's okay." I touch his arm, rubbing it slowly. He flinches underneath me, his eyes flashing blank for a second. He moves my hand closer to his chest, sticking another hand up to mine, pressing hard on it to feel the heartbeat. "Breathe baby. Four in, one two three four, hold four, one two three four, six out, one two three four five six." I repeat myself, coaching Percy back into his calm state, feeling his hot breathe against me as he kept up with the counting.

"Until the end?" he mumbles.

"Until the end."

"Guys? Are you okay?" Piper says. I turn to her. She's standing there, arm grabbing her other arm, looking slightly anxious at the fact that she's standing in the cabin. It was a wreck, I'd give that to her. Cleaning seeming to be the last thing on both of our minds. "We have to go to find Leo, and then go to speak to Chiron."

"Why?" Percy says.

"I'm not sure, but he needs us there."

Silence.

"I know you're weak. But, he seemed like he was in a good mood. It's probably going to be okay. It's probably going to be something small. Maybe a mission home, or to Camp Jupiter?" Piper's voice seemed so hopeful, so happy. Everything Percy's wasn't. Everything mine wasn't.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"No."

"Do you know where he wants to meet?"

* * *

 

** Piper POV: **

"Look at you. Look at your face, and your freckles." Jason whispered in my ear. He kissed my ear softly, "you're so beautiful. You're amazing."

"You're awful at distracting me," I tell him. Jason grumbles, pulling his face away from me, but leaving his arm around my shoulders. "I really feel uncomfortable about barging into their room."

"Same lovely." He pauses, "but Chiron…" I hum in response to him, as we walked up to the cabin. "Should we knock?"

"I don't know, maybe we should leave it for a while," I suggest. Jason doesn't move.

"I don't think they'll come out of the room today."

He's probably right. The two had good days and bad days. Happy days, sad days, and days where we wouldn't see them at all. There were days the grinned and smiled together, teasing each other easily, teasing everyone else easily. Pulling jokes and pranks, dancing in the rain together. Eating with the seven, running around and playing camp games. Teaching younger campers how to act, how to fight, how to speak Greek. And then there were days that Percy was silent, brooding. He would refuse to speak, to anyone other than Annabeth. There were days were Percy snapped with anger, the seas raging in anger or fear. There was a week were Piper had to go on a mission with them, and she saw Percy going, truly dark. Using blood bending to cause monsters to fall and scream and wither in pain, killing them. There were days were Annabeth simply sat, and read. Sat with Percy, holding his hand, and glaring at anyone who approached. Days were she snapped, and Percy struggled to control her as she tore apart the training room. And there were days were the both refused to leave Percy's cabin. And stuck together.

And today, was one of those days.

"Maybe they won't be in here. Percy goes to the beach some days." Jason suggests. I don't know. He sets his hand on the door, flinging it open.

Instant regret.

The two cringe into each other, and Annabeth's seems to cringe more into Percy, closing her eyes tightly. We watch as Annabeth calms herself, and Percy glares at us, muttering soft words to his girlfriend.

"Are. You. Fucking. Insane?" Percy's voice is filled with venom, his eyes glaring daggers.

Jason shrinks under Percy's gaze, "we didn't think you'd be here." He mumbles.

"Exactly. You  _didn't_  think. Are you fucking kidding me?" Percy's voice was rising with each word in anger. "We went through complete  _hell_  on earth. What the hell possessed you to go 'oh! Let's go burst into Percy's cabin! Which, surprise, surprise, Percy and Annabeth will be in. But it's  _fine_!'" Annabeth's hand tightens on Percy's arm, and Jason takes a small step back. Annabeth begins mumbling to Percy, as the two sit together, breathing slowly and in sync. Being inside Percy's room is strange. There are clothes lying all over the ground, his fountain is forming small waves, spilling over the edge slightly. It feels as though we are invading Percy's own mind. It was uncomfortable being here.

"Until the end?"

"Until the end."

"Guys? Are you okay?" I ask. Annabeth looks up first, eyes searching us both. "We have to go find Leo, and then go speak to Chiron."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but he needs us there." The two don't speak, and Jason is barely letting his breathing be audible.

I was praying Chiron only wanted us for something small. Praying it was only to maybe go to Jupiter for a bit, grin and smile with the campers there. "I know you're weak. But, he seemed like he was in a good mood. It's probably going to be okay. It's probably going to be something small. Maybe a mission home, or to Camp Jupiter?"

"Do you know what he wants?" Annabeth asks.

Jason shakes his head; "No."

"Do you know where he wants to meet?"

Jason nods; "The Big House."

I cross my fingers behind my back, slowly enough so Percy and Annabeth wouldn't see as they quietly discussed the idea, too softly for us to here.

"Please," I say, slipping some charmspeak into my voice. They both seem to pick up on it, but don't resist it.

"Let's go wisegirl."

The pair stand, Annabeth first, pulling Percy up, who flops a bit at first, making it really difficult for her. She just smiles at him, giving his butt a small kick, before hulling her boyfriend up with her, and him turning around, letting her jump on his back, slinging her arms around his neck. 

"You two are cute," I say. Annabeth just smiles in response, and Percy gives a thank you.

The sun is warm as we walk out of the cabin. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, watching Annabeth shade Percy's eyes as they (Percy) walk towards the Cabin 9. Jason and I following shortly after, our fingers intertwined.

**Okay so YES this is a redo. I'm completely rewriting this story, taking off all the chapters slowly, once I've finished rewriting it, and slowly re-uploading. It will not be weekly as I'm in my second to the final year of school and Australian school is literal hell and it's stressful as all fuck.**

**So, I hope you have enjoyed the newly rewritten, and much better version of this chapter, and enjoy the updated version of this story.**

**First three reviewers get a sneak peek!**

**Also, I'm considering re-naming this fic, as 'Resting Place' is a little bit...emo. I'm considering something like 'Changes' or 'The Overpass' or 'Caught in the Middle', any suggestions/approvals.**

**I missed you guys.**

**~ Georgia**


	2. Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raining ~ The Front Bottoms  
> If anyone is a marvel fan, I have some marvel stories that I would love for everyone to hit up and review  
> (None of these characters are mine blah blah the storyline is mostly mine apart from sections of Harry Potter n the like background storyline of Harry n Co.)  
> Enjoy, Lovelies

 

Leo POV:

Calypso reaches forward, wrapping her tan arms around my neck, kissing my cheek softly. It had been one week back at Camp. Three weeks with her. Much to everyone's pleasure, I had made my amazing, and fantastic returning, earning myself lots of hugs, yells of joy, kisses on the check and hard going bro hugs.

"Thank you for coming back for me." She whispers.

"I promised, didn't I?" Calypso laugh fills my ears. Gods, I love her laugh. It's soft, light. Sounding like tinkling bells and happiness. She kisses me again. The opening of the door ruining the quickly gaining mood.

Jason and Piper stand there, rather sheepishly honestly.

"Oi, Vadlez, Big House. Now." Jason says. I snort in reply, turning around to my girlfriend.

"I'm a little busy."

"Leo, we are not going through this again." Piper groans. There are huffs from outside, and I tilt my head to see Annabeth and Percy standing there, listening to the conversation.

"She's right. We are not going through this again." I grin, "because we're not going through with it. I'm going to stay here, and you can go to the Big House."

"Very funny." Jason mutters, "but this is bigger than you and her." He looks behind him, showing an angry looking Percy and Annabeth, glaring at Jason and Pipers backs. Calypso nudges me.

"Just go, those two don't look happy." She whispers. "It's cute that you don't want to go, though." I smile at her, turning around to face my friends, as they turn and walk out the door. Percy and Annabeth lead us all, their hands swinging together, Annabeth laughing at something Percy said.

"How were they when you talked to them?" I ask. Piper turns to me, and then back in front.

"Not good. I think the sun helps them a bit, they've livened up a little." Jason hums in response to Piper.

Reaching the house, Percy lifts Annabeth onto his back again, running up the small hill, up to Nico and Thalia who stood there, their faces lightening up a bit at the sight of the pair. Once entering the house, Chiron and Mr D. stand there, Chiron eyeing Percy and Annabeth uncomfortably, as the pair looks extremely uncomfortable.

His gaze turns to me, and I shoot him a small smile. He doesn't return it. His eyes are sad today. Filled with regret, and something else.

"Peter Johnson and Anniebelle Chester.." Mr D begins, taking a huge, deep breath.

"Don't start.." Percy begins.

"Please.."

"I beg you.."

"I will get off Percy's back.."

"Get down on my hands and knees…"

"And beg you to not." Annabeth finishes. I smile to myself, trying to stop the laughter from coming out of my mouth. I love seeing them joking again, seeing the light from the two again.

"Was that seriously necessary?"

"Yes, Jason. Yes, it was." Thalia is smiling, Her grin big, and genuine.

"Annabeth," Mr D begins, "Please get off Percy's back."

"Shocker, you do remember our names," Annabeth mutters, climbing off, and following Percy up the stairs.

There's a large table and chairs set up, and I take the one next to Piper and Nico. Piper on my right, Nico on my left. Thalia just next to Nico, followed by Percy, Annabeth who was facing me. Hazel next to her and finally Frank next to her and Jason.

"I'm sure you're all wondering about why I've brought you here." Chiron begins, nods all around the table. He says its like he's only just figuring it out. Sometimes I seriously wonder why he has managed to stay alive, and leader of this camp for so long. He is waiting, and I'm bored so I dig the metal bits out of my pocket, playing with them on the table in front of me. "I have a quest for you."

The room is so stiff and silent, that you could have heard a pin drop.

Until Percy pushed his chair back.

"No. You have  _got_  to be kidding me." He snorts. Annabeth hasn't moved. Her eyes focusing on me. She looks restless, and I give her a small smile, she returns it, mouthing 'are you okay' to me. I nod in response to her. She seems happy with the response, turning to Percy who was completely going off at Chiron.

"If anyone,  _anyone_  gets fucking hurt, or injured, I swear I will come for your fucking neck."

"No one will get hurt," Chiron assures, but his voice seems to lie.

"Swear."

"Percy."

"Swear on the river Styx. Now!"

Silence.

"Perce." Annabeth takes her boyfriend by the arm, muttering a few things into his ears. He instantly stiffens, clenching his fists. He glares, pushing away from her, pacing the room.

"Chiron." I clear my throat, "excuse me for saying, but we just got back from a war, and we just get another quest. I'm over it. We're all exhausted. I don't think I can do this. I don't think anyone can."

"I understand. But this is important. This is extremely important."

The room is in silence, other from Percy's footsteps.

"Percy, I can not swear to you that none of your friends will get hurt. Getting hurt is part of life and part of being a demigod. But I can promise that you will be safe. Good? Great!" Chiron claps his hands together, and Percy stands behind his chair, leaning on it. "Right you are going to protect some wizards…"

"Hold it." Percy holds his hand up. I groan slightly, seeing Chiron's face darken further with each comment from the boy. I roll my eyes slightly, resting my head face down on the table. "You're kidding, yeah? Wizards?"

"Perce," Thalia begins, "you've just defeated giants and the Titans in a matter of 2 years, are you really in the place to question to existences of some races?"

"There is a time and a place to put the breaks on and call bullshit. And I'm calling bullshit."

"He's got a point you know," I say. Piper elbows me. "What! He does have a point."

"Thank you, Leo."

"Can I continue? Thank you. You nine are going to protect Harry Potter. At his school, in the wizarding world, there is an evil wizard at large and he is  _the_  chosen one. You must protect him."

I can't help but laugh a bit, Percy and Nico seeming to find it amusing as well.

"Annie? What do you think I would have given up to have nine experienced demigods protect me at..what age is this Potter kid?"

"15."

"At the ripe, experienced age, of 15."

"I going to barter your life."

"I'll barter Annabeth," I add, lifting my head to see his reaction, which is a smile.

"You are correct, Annabeth. Leo, not so much. A clap to you, dear Chase." He claps twice and turns his head back to Chiron.

"What's the name of this school?" Thalia asks.

"Hogwarts." Chiron murmurs quietly.

The room is silent for a moment, before erupting in laughter. Thalia is the first to go. She practically falls off her chair from laughing so hard, grabbing Nico and pulling him down with her, the pale boy shaking with laughter. I fall down next, swearing as my ass hits the ground, making Percy laugh harder, and Annabeth laughs more as she saw Percy.

"They seriously named a school after defects on a pigs face?" Piper yelps, forcing words out through her laughter. Jason snorts at her comment, and Hazel just shakes her head, stifling her laughter completely.

"And the evil wizards name?" Thalia asks, elongating the 'e' in evil.

"Voldemort." He says after a long pause. The room is in fits again.

"Moldyshorts?" I spit out. There's a loud yelp of laughter from Percy and he's leaning on Annabeth, shaking with laughter. Annabeth has her hand over her mouth, giggling into her hand.

"Now, in all seriousness, you have to go and protect Harry Potter. You will be protecting him for three years, or at least one in Mr Jackson and Miss Chase's situation. You will get wands. The will work. But no stupidness with them. Hecate has blessed you all for the quest. We are driving you to the airport tonight. Zeus has let you all fly in the air, so don't be stupid with this, Jackson  _or_  di Angelo. You will be staying at Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black lives in this house, and you will be staying and be a part of the order. None of the children, apart from the redhead twins know who you are, and what you are. No one must know who or what you are. Have I made myself clear, Leo? You seem to be extremely distracted with Percy's hair. Thank you. You will be placed in your 15-year-old selves, but everything stays the same. You may go to bed now." He trots off.

"You're a wizard, Percy," I say. He turns to me.

"I'm a what?"

"Percy, you're a wizard."

"Listen here, Leo I'm just Percy!"

"No! 'Just Percy,' you are a wizard."

"No, Leo, I'm just Percy."

"For God's sake, Percy, you're a wizard."

" _A wizard_!"

"PERCY! Your are a wizard."

"Listen here, Leo, you fat oaf, I'm not a fucking wizard."

"For God's sake, Percy, what is with this language. You're a FUCKING wizard."

"I don't give a fuck you hairy BASTARD. I'm not a fucking wizard."

"Listen. You're going to go to Hogwarts, you're going to spells. You get a wand, you get an owl, it'll deliver your mail. Deal. With. It. YA TWAT!"

"IM GOING FUCKEN PUT MY DICK IN THE OWL."

"I did that when I was younger, and that was a bad move. You are a wizard!"

"I'm a what?" Percy grins at me, Annabeth is shaking her head. Piper and Jason are stifling laughter and Nico just has his head thrown back, laughing heart

 


End file.
